Eternal Soulmates
by LittleMissPrincess
Summary: A Rex & Mimi fanfic. Is everything going to change now for Rex&Mimi,now that they have their daughter Elizabeth Brady in their life?Or are they going to continue live in fear and danger? Will their love help them through the difficult times?Rate & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Eternal Soulmates _

_Chapter 1._

Rex , please answer me, What's happening to us? Am I going to die?

He couldn't take it anymore, tears began to fall down on his cheeks. Looking at Mimi who looked so afraid , so innocent, so beautiful was to much for him. He gently stroke her cheek. She was looking so pale. How could he tell her that she was going to die? 

Rex. Don't do this to me. Mimi said and took his hand, kissed it and held his hand close to her heart.

Mimi. I want you to have this. Rex said and took out an gold bracelet which was shaped like an heart. 

Look on the inside.

She turn around the bracelet and read:

_You're my everything , Mimi. Without you, I'm nothing._

_Love Rex._

Rex , you didn't have to…

Didn't have to , what? I want you to know how I feel about you and you know I'm not the greatest person about telling my feelings , but Mimi. I love you so much. 

You always know how to make me cry. Mimi said and dried her tears from her face. I love you to , Rex. Come over here and just hold me tight in your arms and never let me go. 

Rex did as he was told and when he lied down on the bed, he took Mimi into his arms and held her tight.

Rex?

Yes?

Promise me one thing.

What?

If I die , will you take care of Elizabeth? 

You're not going to die, Mimi and we both are going to raise our baby girl.

Where is my adorable princess anyways?

At your moms.

She's with my mom? Are you kidding me? I think right at this moment , she's teaching Elizabeth how to say: Bonnie's the best. 

Rex looked at Mimi who was giggling, just seeing her smile for a few moments made him the happiest man in the whole world.

Do you remember the day when Elizabeth was born, Mimi?

Of course I do, that was one of the best thing that ever happened in my life. She said and smiled.

** Flashback **

Come on , Mimi. Push, just a little harder. I see the baby's head now. Dr. Bader said.

Ahhh! Mimi shouted while she squeezed Rex hand which was by now getting red.

Honey, you can do it. Rex said and kissed her sweaty forehead.

Mimi pushed all that she could and when she heard that Dr. Bader saying that baby was out and when she heard the baby crying, she sighed of relief. 

Aww, isn't she adorable? Dr. Bader said holding their little baby in her arms. 

Is it okay if I hold her? Rex asked.

Of course it is. Dr. Bader said and handed over the baby girl to Rex.

I can't believe that I'm a father now. I'm holding our daughter. She's so beautiful. He looked at the baby and noticed where she got her beauty from. She got it from her mom. 

When he looked over at Mimi , she was smiling and looking at their daughter. 

Do you want to hold her? Rex asked.

No , you hold her. I'm fine just lieing here looking at you and our beautiful baby girl that we have created. 

The doctors had put one more bed beside Mimi's and Rex lied himself down on the bed next to Mimi. It was now only Rex, Mimi and their daughter left in the hospital room. 

They looked at their daughter who was smiling and opening her eyes just to see her mommy and daddy. 

She's got your beauty, Rex said and kissed her forehead.

And she's got your nose and your blue eyes. 

Rex smiled when happy tears was burning in his eyes. He moved over and kissed Mimi.

** End of Flashback**

Mimi had fallen asleep holding the bracelet tight in her hand. Rex carefully got up from the bed and left the room when some doctors came in. 

He leaned against the wall and suddenly he heard Lexie say:

We have to save her, now. One , two , tree…Now. Lexie yelled.

No respond from Mimi. 

Again, one , two , tree..now. 

Rex looked in through the window and yelled:

Mimi!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for that I didn't update on such a long time, it's because of school, homework and stuff like that but here it is and I'll try to keep it up;).

Chapter 2

Oh my god! No! Rex said and smashed his hands on the window really hard.

Please Mr. Brady , be calm please. A nurse said. They are doing the best they can to save her.

It might help her if you pray in the chapel.

Rex didn't answer , instead he turned his head and walked away. If Mimi's going to die , he'll die with her.

When he was outside the chapel , he opened the door and bent down on his knees and started to pray.

''Dear God. I'm sorry that I don't pray a lot but I don't really know what to say. But now I know and I might need your help. I know you don't answer them but you listen to them. Please god, don't take Mimi away from me. She and Elizabeth are my everything. If one of them dies , I don't know what I would do. If Mimi dies, a big part of my dies with her and then I..I can't raise my beautiful little daughter even if I want to raise her so badly…''

Rex stopped to get more breath while tears were falling down on his cheeks. He smiled a little when he thought about Elizabeth.

''I don't want Mimi to miss the years when she gets to say her first 'DaDa' or 'MaMa'. Or when she starts on kindergarden. She can't miss her first prom or giving her advice about what to do on her first date with her first boyfriend.''

Rex thought of the years when Mimi & himself dated. He was so nervous, especially on their first date. It was Belle & Shawn who had begged them to go out with them and later on they had dissapeard somewhere , to give Rex and Mimi some time alone. At first they walked through the park quietly, waiting for a subject to talk about. But some moments later Rex started to ask her what she wanted to do with her future and he even remembered today what she'd wanted.

Flashback

_Come here, Rex. Look at them. Aren't they cute? She said and pointed to a couple who played with their son who was around 3 or 4 years old. _

_Mommy , Daddy. Look at me. Look what I can do. The boy yelled and ran to the slide and went down. His parents applauded and when he came back to his parents, his dad picked him up and kissed his wife on her forehead and all three of them walked away together. _

_Rex looked at them with a smile on his face until they were nowhere in sight. He'd turn around to Mimi, who had tears falling down from her beautiful green eyes and on her soft , smooth cheeks._

_Mimi, what's the matter? Rex said and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go._

_I..it's just happy tears. I want that to happen to me. _

_What exactly do you want to happen in the nearest future? Rex asked her._

_I don't know. At first I want to get a job in a hospital as nurse or at a day-care centre. If I get a promotion, I want to find the right man and get married and start my life with him and our children, if we decide to have children. And then live happily ever after. Mimi laughed a little. Sounds like an old good fairytale that mothers tells their children when they are about to go to sleep at night. _

_No, not at all. I think that's great in fact. I would love to find someone that has such big goals as you, Mimi._

_Mimi smiled at him. He's so adorable and such an gentleman. Why did someone so smart and so loving man as Rex not love her? Oh what an selfish thought, her inner voice said. No man had loved her and no one will. Mimi looked at his lips and wondered how it tasted to kiss him._

_It was getting dark and cold outside by now. Mimi felt that she was freezing and she shivered. _

_Are you cold? He asked her__. _

_Yeah._

_Here take my jacket. He said and took of his jacket and put it on her._

_Now you're freezing ,Rex. _

_It's okay. If you want to, we can go back to my loft and watch some TV or something. _

_Sure, she said and they walked together , hand in hand. _

End of flashback

Rex looked up at the big golden cross that was standing on a table. It started to light up and he knew that something was going on. Maybe there's a miracle that's happening right now. Maybe..His thoughts were interrupted.

Rex, hurry! A familiar voice inside the chapel yelled.

He turn around and saw that Cassie was coming towards him, grabbing him and taking him outside.

Cassie, Where's the fire?

Rex, there's something big is waiting for you right now as we speak.

I don't want anything other than Mimi waking up and later we can go home together with our daughter.

Don't give your hopes up just yet. Close your eyes, give my your hand and follow the sound of my voice, Okay? And no peeking!

Rex hadn't the strength to say so no to his sister who was so stubborn so he just said yes and closed his eyes.

They walked for a while and he almost fell over some few things but Cassie stopped him from falling. He felt that they didn't and she said:

We're here , but don't open your eyes yet.

Cassie opened a door and they both went inside.

Open your eyes now, Rex.

He did as she said and he was in a hospital room now. He saw his dad Roman and his mother Kate, Bo, Hope, Shawn, Belle, Shawn Sr, Caroline , Philip ,Chloe and almost everyone he knew was there but Mimi were no where in sight.

Oh , honey. Come here. Kate said and hugged her son. Roman and Cassie came along to and Rex felt that they were now a real family.

I love Mimi so much. If only she was awake. Rex said and removed himself from the hug and looked out on the window. He was here but his mind wasn't.

Who said I wasn't awake? Someone said.

Wait a minute. Rex said.

I've waited to long, Rex.

Mimi? Rex said and looked around the room.

I'm right here, babe. She said. Her voice sounded strong but still weak.

He couldn't see her at first but when some of the people had gone out to get some water he saw that Mimi was sitting on a wheel chair , holding Elizabeth in her arms and looking right deep into his blue eyes.


End file.
